Watching HTTYD2
by LaurenJr
Summary: So they've seen the first movie- what about the second! That's right our characters are back to watch How to Train your Dragon Two, maybe with a few new special guests? Rating may change.
1. Introduction

**Okay, that's it, I owe you guys an apology- BIG TIME.**

**You guys don't have to read this, you can skip it.**

**I really haven't any excuse for my major procrastination- 8 months since my last update. 8 months too many. You guys didn't deserve that, you're all such amazing people and I just ditched everything and stopped writing, out of the blue. ****If you follow me on Tumblr you'll know I'm always active and around, Facebook or Twitter? You'll know I was/am suffering from writers block. On top of this I have become involved in anime (Hetalia/Soul Eater/OHSHC/more?) and I'm getting all my books read at long last. On top of this I've had dance exams, dance shows, GCSE options, all that nasty stuff! Plus I'm performing at Disneyland Paris in about 2 weeks so I've had rehearsals for that.**

**But that is no excuse.**

**I have had time. I have had opportunities. I have had idea bursts. I could have done more.**

**How Hicca trains her Dragons? I think I know what I want to do with it but I haven't wrote another chapter yet!**

**Infact, ANY of my stories- I'm still doing them. I still get ideas. I just don't use these ideas at all.**

**I guess you are all getting bored by me now, so I'm going to move onto the disclaimer- but feel free to PM me, although my responses are slower than a snail.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, the movie, Dreamworks, the script or anything of the sort.**

**This takes place after the first Season of Riders of Berk.**

**Read ya later,**

**LaurenJr**

**PS- Who has School of Dragons?!**

* * *

Months had passed since the Hairy Hooligan tribe had last encountered Lauren, and the memory of that day's events would often still play heavily on their minds.

They remember the day like it had just occurred yesterday, Hiccup had just beaten the Gronkle and won the so-called 'right' to take on a Monstrous Nightmare and slay it when the Vikings (And dragons, unbeknownst to them) were transported to a futuristic-looking room. Here they met a shadowed figure whom forced them to watch a movie, a movie about Hiccup. By the end Hiccup had to make a choice, they could all return back to Berk with their memories intact and change the future for the better- or they could forget this encounter and allow the path of the movie to play out, only to remember the events once it's all over.

The tribe returned back to Berk minus their memories of the encounter, after Hiccup decided it was for the best. Nobody could remember until Hiccup had woken up from his 'coma' of sorts- that evening the people of Berk and their Dragons regained their memories and the memories hadn't left their craniums since, forever lingering in the back of their minds. One event they simply couldn't stop thinking about was that final clip they were shown- the girl had called it a 'trailer' right? In this video they were shown something clearly from far into the future- Hiccup looked at least 3 years older and, frankly, a whole lot hotter- not that the girls were complaining.

However recently this whole encounter has been the least of their worries with Alvin the Treacherous and his clan of Outcasts planning their next attack, it really was only a matter of time now.

The Hooligans were having a party of sorts, to celebrate their recent victory over Alvin, but nobody seemed to want to talk about it and nobody else pushed- afterall this was a night for celebration!

...just not together.

Far from the party in the Great Hall, high on a cliff overlooking the Island, sat six teenagers and their dragons, they lay on their backs staring at the stars. Two twins sat up wearily, staring distastefully down at the Town.

"I'm bored." Whined the female one, staring at her friends as if they were to come up with a solution.

"Then find something to do." Replied another female, who roller her eyes and returned to fiddling with her braided hair.

"-just make sure it doesn't involve blowing something up- Thor knows that's the last thing this Village could be dealing with right now." Added an auburn haired, freckled boy who seemed intent on sketching some constellations into his leather journal, using his dragon to rest his back on.

"Aw Hiccup that's no fun!" Scowled the female twin, glaring at the boy we could now name Hiccup.

"Yeah, what else are we supposed to do?" Drawled the male twin- also staring at Hiccup.

"Oooh ooh you can quiz me! I've just finished adding more to the Book of Dragons!" A chubby, blonde haired boy exclaimed, suddenly sitting up.

"Urgh, no thanks- sounds boring." Scowled the male twin.

"Well then if it so boring why don't you come up with something Tuffnut?!" The twin we now identify as Tuffnut grinned.

"Fine then! We could...erm...we could... Okay give me a minute- I've got something..." Tuffnut drifted off thoughtfully.

"Urgh we're going to be here all night at this rate." Groaned the blonde haired girl with the braids.

"I thought that was the plan anyway?" Asked the chubby one, looking up from his 'Book of Dragons'.

"Not all night! That would be boooooring!" Added a dark haired boy, suddenly taking an interest in the conversation.

"Then what do _you_ suggest we do for the rest of the night Snotlout?!" Snapped the blonde-haired girl again, looking rather impatient.

"We could go hunt some Outcasts! There must be some left out there!" The boy named Snotlout grinned, standing up.

"How about no. I'm done hunting Outcasts for the rest of my life!" Hiccup exclaimed, closing his book and putting it back in his fur jacket.

"What about a race?" Grinned the female twin.

"Seriously Ruffnut? Are you not tired?!" Groaned the blonde haired girl, flopping back on the grass for emphasis.

"Are they _ever_ tired?" Muttered the chubby boy.

"Fishlegs' got a point there." Hiccup pointed out, still looking up at the stars with a sort of longing. "Hey, Astrid, that race doesn't sound half bad."

The blonde haired girl, whom we can now identify as Astrid, stared at Hiccup "Surely not! Not after all we've been through today! Isn't Toothless tired?"

"Not in the slightest." Hiccup smirked, sitting upright and looking at his odd group of friends.

"Well we aren't flying, we're resting- so what to do next?" Astrid asked, looking down at the Village.

"I guess we should be heading back soon- before the food and drink storage goes," Sighed Hiccup "Besides if I'm late my Dad is going to kill me."

"With all the Ale they got out earlier, Hiccup, I don't think your Dad is going to care." Snickered Snotlout.

"Oh shut it Snotlout, like Spitelout is any better." Scowled Hiccup.

"I think we can admit Gobber is the worst offender." Smirked Astrid.

"...yeah." Chorused the group before they all fell into a silence, staring down at the Village.

Silence and then...

Fishlegs looked away, back up to the stars as he leaned against Meatlug and thoughtfully asked "Do you guys ever think about that Movie thing that happened a few months ago?"

All the teens stared at Fishlegs, their attention diverted.

"Of course, don't we all?" Asked Astrid.

"Yeah, I mean, it's not everyday we watch the future and meet someone from the future while watching yourself in, like, 5 years time!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Speaking of that, do you ever think we'll do it again- watch a movie I mean? Afterall we were shown a clip of future-Hiccup." Asked Ruffnut.

"Who knows? All we can do is wait I guess."

"Yep, wait and hope..."

A moment of silence and then POP- the group of eleven were gone.

And so were the rest of Berk.

* * *

**Aaaaand that's it! My first fic in MONTHS. Was it okay? No but really was it? I would really appreciate it if you would tell me!**

**Also do you want to see the HTTYD2 selves there too?**

**What about any other characters?**

**I need this feedback!**

**Oh and yes, at somepoint I will do 'Watching the Series' I swear it!**

**Now... Who has School of Dragons?!**


	2. Introduction (Part Two)

**Hey! Sorry about the kinda late update, I just started school and...I'm not gonna lie I'm a real bad procrastinator, as you guys probably know by now...**

**Anyway this is a short chapter, and the reason for that is that there is not yet a script available online and since the movie isn't available for purchase I can't exactly buy the DVD and type it out myself.**

**Anyway yeah dancing and school has resumed so...I was about to say slow updates but I'm already pretty bad at that huh? Speaking of which I am so sorry about the Daring story however I will write an apology final chapter but there's no more of that. I'm intending on finishing the Hicca story and updating the Party one, anything else you guys want updated?**

**A massive thanks to my Beta, Chronicles of Potter! What would I do without you? :)  
**

**Read ya later,**

**LaurenJr**

* * *

POP

Vikings landed harshly on the ground in a crash, leaving them moaning and groaning as they slowly began to pick themselves up, muttering incoherent things as they brushed themselves off.

"Ouch." Grumbled Hiccup as he slowly stood up, rubbing his back where he had landed in the collision. However, Ruffnut seemed to have something else on her mind.

"Where are we?" She asked, looking around the room in apparent shock. Her question rang throughout the hall- bringing Vikings back to reality as they too looked around the Hall, a mixture of fascination and...Was that fear displayed on their face?

The room itself was enormous, but the decor was fairly basic- the walls were painted a plain white and splashes of a plethora of colours thrown over the top. Wooden beams hung high on the ceiling- most likely for the Dragons to nest- while a mixed array of seating options were laid out towards the front of the room. Behind them were several doors, made of polished oak and had stygian black doorknobs.

"Someone try one of those doors." Ordered Stoick as one of the Vikings tediously tried the handle, only to find it locked. Each one they tried, was revealed to be locked. One of the Vikings grew irritated and ran at a door, smashing into it but not yet breaking the door itself. He repeatedly smashed against it until...

"HEY WATCH IT!" A voice rang through the hall, causing the Vikings to flinch at the echo of the mysterious voice. The Viking in mention froze in his actions- an almost sheepish look dusting his face. A female figure walked onto the screen as the Vikings turned in the direction of the noise. "I'll have you know those are OAK DOORS! Do you know how expensive they are?!" The figure in question was most certainly female, shoulder-length brown hair, grey eyes wearing a comfortable looking pair of jeans and sweater, her arms crossed, eyebrows furrowed with a scowl on her face. She turned away from the screen and mumbled "Vikings …can't leave them alone for 2 minutes..."

Astrid's eyes went wide in shock before they narrowed in thought "I feel like we should recognize her..."

Hiccup nodded "Yeah, her and this entire situation."

Fishlegs jumped in "Hey isn't that the girl who-"

But he got cut off.

"I got it! When we watched that movie thing- remember? Same girl, same situation- it has to be!" Astrid grinned before she sharply turned to address the screen "You're that girl who showed us the movie thing right?"

"...I was going to say that." Whined Fishlegs, irritated at being cut off- Astrid gave him a sharp elbow to the ribcage; he groaned in pain while the Twins and Snotlout sniggered. He then mumbled something about 'violent women' and 'cutting people off'.

Meanwhile a wry smile had slid onto the girls face "Took you long enough, I mean it's only been...what? A couple of months? I don't know how time works for you guys..."

Stoick stepped forward- directing all the attention to him, "So why are we here?"

"...I was just getting to that! You guys got a sequel!"

"A what?" Asked Tuffnut, he may not be the brightest in all of Berk, but he knew that the word 'sequel' wasn't really in the Viking dictionary.

"A sequel is...basically you guys got a second movie!"

Hiccup groaned "Again?"

"Again. But this one takes place 5 years into the future- remember that video I'd shown you?" It took a minute for the Vikings to get the dusty cogs in their heads working again, before they all nodded- many of the females also did so but with a distinct blush on their cheeks, especially Astrid. Hiccup chose to ignore that while coughing in embarrassment. "Glad to see not everything is a lost cause with you lot, anyway that was a 'sneak peak' for Hiccup's second movie! There were others too, but I won't get into that now."

There was a pause while an awkward silence filled the room.

"Okay then! We might as well get this show on the road- you know the drill: pick a seat and we can get started!"

Slowly the Vikings and Dragons made their way to the available seats; most Dragons had chosen the comfort of the wooden beams above. However, some selected Dragons decided to stay by their Vikings.

Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout and the Twins (along with their dragons) took to the front of the room, slumping in their beanbags beside their dragons, looking slightly tense- after the last movie they weren't too sure if this was a good idea, but since they couldn't really do anything about it they just decided to let it go. Toothless crooned in reassurance while nudging Hiccup. Hiccup smiled, "Thank you, bud".

Meanwhile, the Vikings have taken to finding themselves armchairs or long sofas- not wanting to risk it with a beanbag- unlike the teenagers at the front. They looked rather at ease here; nice and peaceful. No jobs, outcasts or any attacks of the sort to worry about here! No threats here at all...

* * *

**Yeah, short, but I couldn't do an awful lot more right now I'm afraid.**

**And no; the HTTYD2 characters are not in this. And there is a reason for that.**

**The idea itself is brilliant but it would be hard to follow and hard to write, trust me I've read ones like that. And I don't know if I want to mix total time frames- because I could bring Eret and Valka back in time possibly?**

**One thing I would consider is entering Dagur and his Beserkers and Alvin with his Outcasts but I needed to ask you guys about that first.**

**So yeah, sorry guys, but I may at one point have the older ones watching the movie as a past thing? Perhaps...**

**In the meantime please don't hesitate to contact me (PM,etc.) for I do love talking to you guys!**

**Oh and I've got another poll up! I plan to update my poll regularly, probably more often than I'll update fics simply because I love hearing a wide variety of feedback from you guys!**


End file.
